


Sweetz Rumble

by Luni_Ashley_Ambrose



Series: Sweetz - Gaming Gods [3]
Category: The Sweetz, Video Blogging RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gaming, Gen, Wrestling, Wwe 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ashley_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ashley_Ambrose





	Sweetz Rumble

„Come on everyone… draw a number. We’re going to make a sweet little rumble and see who is the best wrestler.“ Breezus said, smirking at his two friends.

  
Corbs let out a sigh. „How comes that you want to do this every single month? Over and over again…“ Grumpyly he grabbed a piece of paper out of the snapback Breezus was offering.  
Dilly did the same, smiling at his number.

 

„I like wrestling. If I was human I’d make it my life. I mean.. punshing other people for money? Heck yeah, I’d love that.“ Breezus himself grabbed a number before the three gods stepped into the wrestling game.

 

_Their outfits changed to their usual gear. Corbs wearing a dark jacket with animal sculls. Dilly in just his tight trunks and Breezus in some furry boots._   
_„I think it’s time for a change on this…“ he said, snapping with his fingers to change the colourful, furry outfit into a much cleaner, black look. „Looks more like me lately. I really enjoyed those furry boots but this month I'm going for a win here. It’s dead serious.“_

_The other wrestlers appeared out of nowhere next to them, starting to make their way to the ring._

  
_„Next one is going to be me.“ Dilly said after number nine left the backstage position._

  
_„Always a perfect ten, my friend.“ Corbs laughed, patting him on the shoulder. „Good luck out there.“_

 

_Dilly left and Corbs joined him at number 13._   
_Breezus was pacing up and down the room, checking his outfit more than one time. Tonight he would win this. For sure._

 

_Finally, at number 26, he ran out. Dilly and Corbs still hanging on in the ring, a few others as well._

  
_In the end it came down to the three gods, facing each other._

  
_They battled._

_Fought._

_Scratchedand clawed._

 

_Until only Breezus was left._

  
_He had tears in his eyes. Overwhelmed by his own feelings. Winning felt good._

 

 

When they stepped back into their living room he was still shaking.

 

  
„Can we do this more often?“ Breezus asked with a big smile on his face.


End file.
